Sonny With A Chance Of A Crime
by 24QueenMo
Summary: -"Look at all the things we found out about Sonny's past. And all of those things can point to one conclusion: My Client is insane." After Sonny gets in trouble and has to go to court, Chad becomes her lawyer and says nothing but lies. -Infinite hiatus-


**This is my newest story. If I continue, it's not going to be my main story. I'm going to try to finish some other ones I have first, but I want to put this out there to see if I should continue later. I based this off an episode of Community...I think some of my stories off of that show, but I changed what happened and the characters. And if I continue, the chapters are going to be longer.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Sonny was stressed. She didn't get a good night sleep, Tawni was being a jerk, and she couldn't get her lines down to save her life. Oh, and Chad had to be the biggest jerk ever. Everyone knows that Chad is just a pain-in-the-ass to begin with. But today he was a bigger one then usual. And when one of his many crushes decided to harass Sonny, she just flipped.

"Oh, look at you pathetic Random," Caitlyn Anne sneered, "can't even act to save your life." Caitlyn was the star of the Hoosier Girl, and thought she was all that. Caitlyn hated Sonny more then ever. Sonny had no clue why she did. But Caitlyn hated for many reasons. First off: Sonny was cute and popular with all the guys, especially with Chad Dylan Cooper who Caitlyn had a crush on from day one. Caitlyn had no idea why Chad would like Sonny. Sure, she was pretty and nice, but Chad wasn't into those types of girls. He was into girls who were gorgeous and famous, those words didn't describe Sonny. Well, Chad used to be that way. Until Sonny had to come from Wisconsin and changed him, she didn't even like Chad at first! But Caitlyn liked Chad just the way he was. Not into Chad 2.0.  
Sonny tried biting her tongue as she walked across the cafeteria, but couldn't take it any longer. She walked right up to Caitlyn and dumped her milk on Caitlyn's head.

"Don't cry over spilled milk," Sonny said sarcastically, and then continued to walk out of the cafeteria. She thought she was going to be just fine and not get in trouble. But little did she know Caitlyn was out to get her.

* * *

"Will Sonny Munroe please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately," a voice said over the intercom, a few hours later.

"Shoot," Sonny mumbled, and ran to the office. This was not good. This was not good at all. Now she was going to get fired. Damn it.  
She bumped into a figure and fell on the ground. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"Watch where you're going," said the tall figure. Sonny looked up to see a smirking Chad. She had a huge urge to just slap his face.

"Well, isn't it the biggest jerk ever!"

"It looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Sonny glared as Chad helped her up.

"Bite me," she snapped. Chad eyes opened in surprise. He never heard Sonny talk this way before. Sonny started to walk away but Chad held her back.

"Do you have a preference?" he asked huskily, his lips right next to her ear. Chad's tone caught Sonny off guard. Chad would always do this to her. He knew how to play his cards to get what he wanted.

"Chad, what are you doing?" she asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he said innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

Sonny shook her head and walked away. He wasn't letting her get away this easily. Chad continued to follow her.

"Sonny, where are you going?"

"On my way to get fired," she said. Chad froze. He started to have a panic attack.

"What do you mean?"

"I poured milk on Caitlyn Ann's face."

Chad laughed. "You did what?"

"I. Poured. Milk. On. Her. Face."

"She's a drama queen."

"And you're not." She walked faster. She wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Well, maybe if you listened to me for once, I can fix what you just did."

Sonny stopped and faced Chad. "You can do what?"

"I can get you out of this mess."

"Fine, you're hired."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Let's stop and get to the office." They walked down the corridor in silence. She didn't know if she was going to get fired or not. But if she was going to get fired, Chad would stop that. He couldn't let Sonny get fired. He would do anything not to get her fired. Once the two stars got to the dreaded door, they froze.

"Um, you can go in first," said Sonny.

"No, ladies first," said Chad.

"Fine, you coward."

Oh, my Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny did not just call Chad a coward.

"I'm going in first," said Chad, pushing Sonny out of the way to get in. He entered the big office. Mr. Condor sat at his desk, looking as mean as ever. Marshall stood there, sweating. And last but not least, Caitlyn Ann.

"Hey, Mr. Condor," Sonny said in her I'm-trying-to-act- like-nothing's-wrong-when-it-really-is voice.

"Take a seat, Miss Munroe," said Mr. Condor, pointing at a seat. Mr. Condor looked at Chad. "Mr. Cooper, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging out with Sonny," Chad said airily. Mr. Condor just shook his head.

"Now, let's get down to business. Miss Munroe, is it true that you dumped milk on Miss. Ann's face?"

"Yes," said Sonny, she knew in the back of her mind what was coming next.

"Okay, this isn't personal, it's just business." Mr. Condor paused before saying, "You're going to court."

"What?" Sonny and Chad asked at the same time.

"She's not fired?" asked Marshall.

"We'll see after court," said Mr. Condor.

"Wait, sir," Chad spoke up. "I want to be Sonny's lawyer."

"Her what?" asked Mr. Condor.

"Her lawyer. You know, someone who represents her," Chad clarified.

"Fine, you can do it."

"Okay, but I'm only doing this if I have full immunity."

"You're the one who offered to help me. You don't get immunity," Sonny hissed.

Mr. Condor sat there thinking if he should really give Chad immunity. He didn't do anything wrong, but if he did something in the next 24 hours and he, Mr. Condor, granted him immunity, Chad wouldn't get in trouble. Mr. Condor decided on what to do for a good five minutes.

"Fine, I grant you full immunity," snapped Mr. Condor.

"Thank you, Mr. Condor," said Chad. "We will see you at court." Chad grabbed Sonny by the arm, pulling her out of the office. "I have plan," he started, "all I need you to do it follow my lead, and you'll get out fine."

"Really, Chad? Really?" said Sonny, quoting the phase that he says to her.

"Yes really. Now, I'll pick you up bright and early tomorrow morning," said Chad and added, "Look nice."

"I was look nice!"

"Right," said Chad. "See you tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and sauntered away.

Sonny glared. She hoped with all her heart that she would get out of this mess just fine.

**Now tell me how you liked it and if I should continue.  
Hockey: I love it, continue.  
Soccer: It's okay. Continue if you want.  
Football: I hate it! Don't write anymore stories! (Please, tell me why.)  
And please don't get upset that I used these sports to say how you liked something. Because these are my favorite sports.**


End file.
